Kiss Me
by Catherine3
Summary: Estavam conscientes da presença um do outro. Afinal, fazia semanas que apareciam naquele encontro silencioso e ficavam um de cada lado do parque. Hinata não entendia a razão de lá voltar, mas um dia, quebrou as barreiras invisiveis que os separavam.


**Esta One já tem uns meses x)**

**Mas como só agora começei a postar no FFnet, resolvi colocá-la aqui de qualquer maneira :)**

**Afinal, rendeu-me o 2º lugar no Desafio do Mês de Abril do SasuHina_Forum :D**

**Espero que gostem :D**

* * *

><p>Não tinha certeza de há quanto tempo estava parado debaixo daquela árvore, pouco lhe importava agora que não tinha ninguém para esperá-lo naquela mansão vazia. Itachi tinha morrido e não tinha mais ninguém. Suspirou fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Tinha várias memórias de infância daquela cerejeira onde se encontrava de momento, memórias com o irmão mais velho quando os pais ainda eram vivos e podia realmente rir com vontade.<p>

E foi aí que Hinata o viu pela primeira vez, encostado ao tronco da cerejeira, de olhos fechados e com um ar solitário. Voltava para casa quando resolvera passar pelo parque. Apesar de já não ter o mesmo esplendor antigo, ainda era um lugar bonito e gostava de se sentar lá para ler, no entanto, era uma dama, a herdeira de sua família, e o pai dava-lhe poucas oportunidades para sair á rua sozinha. Aquela fora uma delas.

Deu por si a sentar-se na direção oposta ao desconhecido, pouco se importando se sujaria o quimono azul escuro que usava, e pegou um livro da bolsa. Encostou-se á sua árvore e leu, parando ocasionalmente para observá-lo.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e deu-se conta que estava a anoitecer. Devia ter adormecido... Suspirou, esticou as pernas e deu um pulo para se levantar. Estava a sacudir as roupas quando reparou numa jovem do outro lado do passeio, encostada a uma das cerejeiras, com os olhos fechados e um livro caído perto da bolsa. Pelos vistos não fora o único a dormir, pensou antes de dar um suspiro e andar na direção dela, não a podia deixar dormir ali àquelas horas, pelo aspecto das roupas, era de nobreza e uma moça daquela estirpe não devia ficar sozinha á noite.

Sacudiu-a um pouco e afastou-se quando a viu abrir os olhos sonolenta – desculpe acordá-la, mas está a anoitecer e creio que deva ir para casa – disse um pouco preocupado e então, ela olhou-o. Olhos claros, inteligentes e enigmáticos. Fitavam-no com interesse e curiosidade, talvez até desconfiança, porém, ao fim de alguns momentos, sorriu após se levantar e pegar as coisas do chão. Sasuke ficou parado, observando-a estático, havia-se surpreendido pela beleza dela e achava o sorriso da moça um dos mais bonitos que vira.

- **Oh, obrigada, devo ter adormecido a meio da** leitura – sorriu ela mais uma voz e corou um pouco – **ahm, p-posso perguntar o seu nome?**

- **É claro** – sorriu ligeiramente quando a viu adquirir um tom ainda mais avermelhado – **o meu nome é Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha** – ela olhou-o surpresa por segundos e ele calculou que já havia ouvido rumores sobre si algures entre a sociedade. Eles eram assim, vermes que difamavam a vida dos outros e ele, era um dos alvos, principalmente depois da morte do irmão mais velho e de adquirir o seu novo titulo de Duque – **e a senhorita?**

- **Ah, perdão** – disse corando ainda mais, como se fosse possível – **Hinata Hyuuga, milorde **– a filha de um dos seus novos inimigos. Maravilha, pensou com um gosto amargo na língua, não era novidade nenhuma se ela tivesse ouvido as mais terríveis atrocidades sobre dele da boca do pai.

- **Deveria ir para casa Hinata-sama, o seu pai ficará preocupado** – e com isso, deu costas, amaldiçoando os céus que Hinata fosse justamente a herdeira da familiar que mais se opôs á sua com o decorrer dos anos.

Nas semanas seguintes Hinata surpreendeu-se a si mesma – e a Sasuke – ao aparecer todas as tardes para ler um livro no parque. Seu pai estava satisfeito por ela ter aceitado o casamento arranjado com Sabako no Gaara e prometera-lhe que a deixaria sair sozinha sempre que quisesse desde que não manchasse o nome da família. Ficava lá, debaixo de uma das cerejeiras, com o livro sobre o colo, em silêncio e ignorando tudo em redor, tudo, menos Sasuke, para quem olhava uma vez ou outra. Nunca trocaram quaisquer palavras. Olhares? Quase nenhum uma vez que o Duque habitualmente fechava os olhos e dormia, mas estavam conscientes da presença um do outro.

Uma tarde, Hinata podia jurar que ele tinha vontade de chorar e fez o que achou correto.

Quebrou a linha invisível que os separava e avançou.

Sasuke abriu os olhos de repente quando sentiu uma mão pequena e delicada tocar-lhe o rosto, surpreso, olhou ligeiramente para baixo e encontrou os olhos perolados de Hinata. Esta observava-o com atenção, como se olhasse dentro da sua alma e ele mordeu o lábio incomodado.

- **Tem um olhar tão triste, Sasuke**-san – sentiu o ritmo cardíaco acelerar como louco. Engoliu em seco e aproximou-se mais dela, deixando-a tocar o seu rosto livremente. Fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação e levou uma das mãos á face da jovem. Surpreendido por encontrá-la molhada, abriu-os rapidamente e viu que esta chorava – **tão triste** – ouvia-a murmurar sem deixar de encará-lo. Ele próprio sentia vontade de chorar, no entanto, aquela desconhecida chorava por si sem quaisquer receios ou restrições. Magoava-o restringir-se a si próprio, mas prometera a Itachi que não choraria depois da sua morte, nem uma única vez.

Hinata sentia-se perdida num mundo escuro. Os olhos de Sasuke eram vazios, solitários e tristes. Ele não tinha alegrias algumas, tinha certeza, e naquele momento, compreendeu que todos os rumores acerca do Duque eram mentira. Não entendia porque chorava por ele, apenas sentira um aperto no peito ao olhá-lo e deixara as lágrimas fluírem livremente.

**- Quero que me beije Hinata** – ouviu-o murmurar, quase tão baixo que ela não teria ouvido.

E ela beijou. Mesmo não entendendo bem o que fazia, os seus lábios apertaram-se contra os de Sasuke e fechou os olhos com força, rodeando o pescoço do moreno com desespero. Não sabia se era compaixão ou amor, pouco lhe importava no momento e sentiu o seu coração querer saltar pela boca quando ele retribuiu o beijo com a mesma paixão com que ela se lançara.

Quando se separaram em busca de ar, encararam-se por segundos, perguntando-se internamente o que acabava de acontecer e abraçaram-se com força. Não necessitavam quaisquer palavras. Hinata, naquela hora prometeu a si mesma que seria a sua luz naquele mundo escuro e choraria por ele quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Se seu pai se opusesse, lutaria contra ele, renegaria o seu lugar como herdeira, isso nunca lhe havia interessado e agora havia finalmente encontrado o que procurava. Amaria Sasuke Uchiha com todas as suas forças, não o Duque de que tantos rumores falavam, mas o verdadeiro, o homem que queria chorar debaixo da cerejeira.


End file.
